Portal:Clan/Members
|} |} {|width="100%" style="background:#333; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em; color:silver; font-family:Verdana" |width="100%"| {|valign="top" align="left" |colspan="2"| PS3 Leaders |- valign="top" | width="50%"| *'User:' Exlonox (talk page) :*'PSN ID:' EXLONOX :*'Time Zone:' Eastern :*'Member Since:' October 27, 2008 :*'Online Availability:' Almost all Saturdays and Sundays, or whenever I have the time; amount of time varies :*'Clan Status:' Elite :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges, Online Stunt Run, and Online Cops and Robbers. :*'Available Content:' Burnout 1.90, all premium DLC (except timesavers) | *'User:' Rappy (talk page) :*'PSN ID:' Rappy4178 :*'Location:' Florida, USA :*'Time Zone:' Eastern Standard Time (-5 UTC) :*'Member Since:' October 27, 2008 :*'Online Availability:' Slim to always, depends on my mood. :*'Clan Status:' Elite :*'Available Content:' Burnout Burnout 1.90, no premium DLC :*'Specialty:' Any and all. |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' KonigCCX (talk page) :*'PSN ID:' SilverCCX :*'Time Zone:' Eastern :*'Member Since:' February 24, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Almost every day - times vary :*'Clan Status:' Elite :*'Specialty:' Challenges, Stunt Run, & Online Cops and Robbers. Average at everything else. :*'Available Content:' Burnout Burnout 1.90, all Premium DLC (''Except Time Savers & Party Pack'') |- | |- |colspan="2"| PS3 Members |- valign="top" | *'User:' Trentcs :*'PSN ID:' trentcs :*'Member Since:' November 17, 2008 :*'Online Availability:' Most days, depends on school work :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Challenges, Online Road Rage and Races | *'User:' sdottrix :*'PSN ID:' sdottrix :*'Member Since:' November 22, 2008 :*'Online Availability:' Weekends mostly :*'Time Zone:' GMT :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Everything but Marked Man |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' Dsfreak :*'PSN ID:' Dsfreak :*'Member Since:' November 27, 2008 :*'Online Availability:' always :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Everything | *'User:' TMoney9 :*'PSN ID:' TMoney9 :*'Member Since:' December 7, 2008 :*'Online Availability:' Weekends, got school and work :( :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Anything but Stunt Runs |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' Gp75motorsports :*'PSN ID:' TeamACZRARacingo :*'Member Since:' December 17, 2008 :*'Online Availability:' Most days, nut usually not Saturday :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Anything but Stunt Runs | *'User:' krcm0209 :*'PSN ID:' krcm0209 :*'Member Since:' December 23, 2008 :*'Online Activity:' Mostly everyday, though not always on Burnout. :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges and individual challenges (i.e. oncoming, drift, jump distance, etc.). |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' JMBZ12 :*'PSN ID:' MetaKraken :*'Member Since:' December 23, 2008 :*'Online Activity:' On rare ocassions. May be busy trying to acheive trophies from other games that features trophies. :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges and Timed Challenges (Individual or Co-Op) | *'User:' LincolnFA (talk page) :*'PSN ID:' LincolnFA :*'Member Since:' December 31, 2008 :*'Online Availability:' Pretty much anytime - but most often between 3pm-6pm weekdays or the in middle of the night. :*'Time Zone:' Central :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges, Online Cops and Robbers, Online Stunt Run |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' str8edgedave :*'PSN ID:' str8edgedave :*'Member Since:' January 1, 2009 :*'Online Activity:' Weekdays anytime after 9PM Central Time; Weekends anytime. :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges, crashing & burning. | *'User:' Jc096 :*'PSN ID:' Jc096 :*'Member Since:' January 7, 2009 :*'Online Activity:' Any time weekdays or weekends :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges, Timed Challenges Online Marked Man |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' Gearheart :*'PSN ID:' Shinespark :*'Member Since:' January 7, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Volatile Schedule :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Takedowns | *'User:' Hazmat 404 :*'PSN ID:' USETH4CE :*'Member Since:' January 7, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Late afternoon, early evenings (seasonal) :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Road Rages, Online Freeburn Co-op, Stunt Runs, Hosting |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' Anthony__1993 :*'PSN ID:' Anthony__1993 :*'Member Since:' January 18, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Most afternoons, weekends :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Anything really | *'User:' thexrickx :*'PSN ID:' thexrickx :*'Member Since:' January 20, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Late evenings :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Road Rage,Online Freeburn, Freeburn Challenges, Marked Man |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' RevengeRacer :*'PSN ID:' RevengeRacer :*'Member Since:' January 23, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' most evenings and weekends :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' everything and all (but i dont enjoy showtime) | *'User:' Dalek2012 :*'PSN ID:' Dalek20091 :*'Member Since:' January 24, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Whenever :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Everything :*'Time Zone:' GMT+BST (GMT+1) :*'Available Content:' Burnout Paradise v1.90 no premium DLC |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' Pudgenet :*'PSN ID:' pudgenet :*'Member Since:' February 5, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Sometimes a lot, sometimes not so much. Mostly during weekdays, or late nights. :*'Time Zone:' Pacific :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges, Stunt Run | *'User:' Simmantix :*'PSN ID:' Simmantix :*'Member Since:' February 5, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Most nights and somen at the weekends, send me a invite.. :*'Time Zone:' GMT :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges, Road Rage |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' mjm-can :*'PSN ID:' mjm-can :*'Member Since:' February 22, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Randomly through the week, more often on weekends. :*'Time Zone:' Pacific :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges, generally crashing into things | *'User:' XeroZohar :*'PSN ID:' XeroZohar :*'Member Since:' March 5, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Mostly anytime, weekends preferred. :*'Time Zone:' Central :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' None, yet. |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' Harkane (talk page) :*'PSN ID:' harkane :*'Time Zone:' Eastern :*'Member Since:' March 6, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Random late nights and weekends. :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Crashing my ride in the first 2 seconds of a Race | *'User:' C_ee_X :*'PSN ID:' C_ee_X :*'Member Since:' March 8, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' From Friday 5 P.M. GMT till Sunday 11 P.M. (non-stop if necessary!) :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges (Timed and Untimed alike) |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' MadMonky :*'PSN ID:' MadMonkyPeople :*'Time Zone:' Eastern :*'Member Since:' March 10, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Some weekday evenings, most weekends :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Race | *'User:' KBABZ :*'PSN ID:' KBABZ :*'Time Zone:' NZ's Time Zone (GMT+ 12:00) :*'Member Since:' March 12, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Mostly everyday, but I may be working with my dad for several days on end now and then. :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Not-Stunt Run, and the lesser known Crash Your Car As Soon As Your Boost Is Full event. |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' jjbest :*'PSN ID:' jjbest :*'Time Zone:' GMT :*'Member Since:' March 14, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Mainly weekends but some weekdays. :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' I'm rubbish at everything | *'User:' cross718 :*'PSN ID:' cross718 :*'Time Zone:' Eastern :*'Member Since:' March 20, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Mainly weekends but some weekdays after work. :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Nothing Just play. |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' FridgeMagnet :*'PSN ID:' ishtarian :*'Time Zone:' GMT :*'Member Since:' April 16, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Everyday - Almost Every Hour - Not Always on Burnout Though :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Being a n00b? - All-Rounder | *'User:' Puffie :*'PSN ID:' BE_Puff :*'Time Zone:' GMT :*'Member Since:' April 21, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Weekdays after 6PM and sundays :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Mostly road-rage, suck at the rest. |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' Smudger13 :*'PSN ID:' Smudger_13 :*'Time Zone:' GMT :*'Member Since:' April 28, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Weekdays after 4-6pm and some weekends :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn and Timed Challenges | *'User:' Tank Face :*'PSN ID:' Tank_Face :*'Time Zone:' GMT :*'Member Since:' April 29, 2009 :*'Online Availability' Whenever I'm Online (4PM-12AM) Less activity on Weekends :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Stunt Run and Freeburn Challenges |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' Babadingldoo :*'PSN ID:' Babadingldoo :*'Time Zone:' EST(GMT-5:00) / EDT(GMT-4:00) during DST :*'Member Since:' April 30, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Weekdays: random times or not at all Weekends: mostly anytime :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Anything | *'User:' DarkHojo :*'PSN ID:' DarkHojo :*'Time Zone:' GMT +12 (+13 for DST) Leading the world, Baby! :*'Member Since:' June 8, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' anytime 9am to 1am (GMT +12) :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' cs475x :*'PSN ID:' cs475x :*'Time Zone:' (GMT -8) Pacific Standard Time :*'Member Since:' June 13, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Almost all day from 11:00 A.M. to roughly 10:00 P.M. :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Online Cops and Robbers, Freeburn Challenges, Marked Man, Drifting :*'Available Content:' All available DLC | *'User:' Bloodharbringer :*'PSN ID:' Bloodharbringer :*'Time Zone:' CEST - Central European Summer Time :*'Member Since:' June 13, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' A lot =] :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Fun, Drifting, Oncoming, and Stunt Run :*'Available Content:' All Paid DLC but Time Savers |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' Jackton :*'PSN ID:' Show_Time111 :*'Time Zone:' GMT (+1:00) British Summer Time :*'Member Since:' June 17, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Most weekends, and the odd afternoon (varies.) :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Stunt Run, and Stunt-based Freeburn Challenges. Also, crashing...! :*'Available Content:' Version 1.90, Big Surf Island. | *'User:' OveReAction :*'PSN ID:' OveReAction :*'Time Zone:' GMT (+08:00) Philippines :*'Member Since:' June 17, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Morning and evening on weekdays due to schooling and whole day on weekends. :*'Clan Status:' Energetic Kiddie Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges :*'Available Content:' Version 1.90, still no DLCs :( |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' Porsche9099 :*'PSN ID:' Porsche9099 :*'Member Since:' June 26, 2009 :*'Time Zone:' UTC/GMT (+12:00) NZ Standard Time :*'Online Availability:' Only Friday afternoons and weekends (time varies) :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Anything but preferably challenges to races. :*'Available Content:' All DLC (Excluding Time Savers) | *'User:' Emekcrash :*'PSN ID:' Emekcrash :*'Time Zone:' GMT (+0:00) London, UK :*'Member Since:' July 8, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Every day apart from Thursday. :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Road Rage, and Racing. I love crashing! :*'Available Content:' Version 1.90, The Ultimate Box. |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' DQEight :*'PSN ID:' DQEight :*'Time Zone:' (UTC-08:00) Pacific Time (US & Canada) :*'Member Since:' July 8, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Randomly On and off, only voice chat at night(webcam too sensitive for daytime playing). :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Road Rage :*'Available Content:' Version 1.90 | *'User:' Spoil-t :*'PSN ID:' Spoil-t :*'Time Zone:' EST :*'Member Since:' July 15, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Right now during the day :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Burnout Series, so everything :*'Available Content:' Everything except the Party Pack & crap Time Savers |- |colspan="2"| ---- |- valign="top" | *'User:' bfiggins :*'PSN ID:' BeriAlpha :*'Time Zone:' (UTC-08:00) Pacific Time (US & Canada) :*'Member Since:' July 25, 2009 :*'Online Availability:' Weekday evenings, all day Saturday & Sunday :*'Clan Status:' Burner :*'Specialty:' Freeburn Challenges, looking to earn the Diamond P12 :*'Available Content:' Version 1.90, all DLC |- |colspan="2"| Category:Burnopedia Clan